Sex: A Brief Act of Passion
by BlueBird722
Summary: Their first time was not his idea. It was hers all along. SeaArrow/smut/romance.


My first time writing SeaArrow smut...I hope I did okay. The inspirational credit goes to a story I found on Tumblr, but forget the name of. However, I did my best and I hope I did good SeaArrow smut because there is too little out there!

Dedicated to velvie, unfoldingbliss, Souffles in Space, Twilight Warrior 1994, and every other SeaArrow shipper/writer.

* * *

Artemis impatiently glanced at the clock and leaned back on the couch, folding her legs in front of her. It was almost seven...and he was still not here. He promised to be there by 6:50, but he has not called her or given her any kind of message to indicate whether he was on his way or if he was blowing her off.

Artemis swallowed at the idea of being blown off. The feeling was new to her, but she knew that such an act was completely disappointing and rude to the other party. Tonight was a free night-Robin was secretly patrolling the Gotham Academy football game, Conner and Megan were playing and/or cheering at theirs with Zatanna in the stands, and Wally was studying for the SATs the next day. Kaldur was faced with either loneliness or endless cycles of combat with his mentor, so she invited him to the Cave for free-time and personal bonding...The archer looked down at her palm and shakily smirked.

_"Recognized, Aqualad: B02."_

Artemis shot her head up as her leader walked into the Cave, dressed in formal clothes and looking relieved to be given an excuse not to remain in his kingdom.

"Artemis," he greeted her calmly. The girl crawled to her feet and stood up. "Thank you for inviting me up here on a Friday evening...Is there something that you would like to discuss?"

Artemis smiled and shook her head. "No...I thought we could do a little bonding time," she said smiling. Her boots gave loud thumps as she hurried to his side.

Kaldur's face was of utter confusion. "What...kind of...bonding...?"

Artemis grabbed his hand and beckoned him toward the entrance of the Cave. "Can we see the ocean? In the night?"

Kaldur did not object, so they walked out of the Cave and onto the beach. The moon was bright, with huge stars, and the ocean softly greeted them with soft-sounding waves and a sparkling surface. Artemis stopped in her tracks to gain the full sight of such beauty. "Wow...this is beautiful..."

"Beautiful" was rarely a term her parents had let her use...now, it seemed to break that tradition with the scenery. Kaldur smiled at the loom on her face and gently nudged her arm. "So...what kind of bonding did you have in mind?"

Artemis knelt down and unzipped her boots, peeled off her socks, and unbuckled her belt. "Think we can just...you know, walk along the shore and talk?"

Kaldur nodded his head but frowned and pointed at her feet. "But...your pants...they will get wet..."

"No worries," she said. "Just don't look at my lap."

Kaldur squinted in the dark but could make out the shape of her scrolling down her pants to kick next to her shoes. His face felt hotter and his heart beat faster until she took his hand and encouraged him on.

They spent the next half hour talking about his father, her mother, Robin's trademark laugh, Wally's bottomless appetite, Megan's catchphrase, and Conner's pets when Artemis suddenly stopped. "Hey, Kaldur...mind if I ask you something?"

He stopped, turned to face her, and offered a soft smile. "Absolutely."

Artemis looked down at her bare legs-she would have to shave when she went home-and back up at his eyes. "You remember yesterday when you and Aquaman were practicing with Black Canary? What was that move you did...when you wrap your leg around your opponent's waist and pull them forward and manage to punch them in the face?"

"Ah...the Mera-Move," he said, smiling with Artemis' narrowed look. "My king named that move after my queen, for she invented it and taught all of my friends and me."

"Can...can you show me?" she asked. "Just use your palm against my face."

So Kaldur swung his leg around her waist and gently pushed her face-front to the sand, but not before he lightly hit her in the face. Artemis drew back, sighed, and cracked her back. "Can I try?"

Kaldur allowed her to wrap her leg around his waist-"Faster, faster, keep your hip higher, tighten the muscles in your thighs"-pulled him down, and pushed him by the chest. He fell back onto the sand with a grunt. Artemis took a deep breath and flopped on top of him.

"Was that good?" she asked seductively.

Kaldur paused. "I should tell my king about that move." His companion giggled but froze to stare into his eyes. She searched his pupils, his irises, his whites, for any form of intensity or chemistry...

The muscles in Kaldur's chest seemed to tighten. Her lips, plump and so warm and unchapped and next to his next to his next to his...

Artemis leaned towards his shoulders and panted against his gills, watching in satisfaction as they layers of skin stood up and flared.

Suddenly a smooth, cold yet gentle hand ran up the back of her thigh, traced around her hip, and under her shirt and up her hip to her bra. She tapped her lips with her tongue and pressed her fingertips into his skin.

His hand smoothed up to her bra and tugged on the back. Artemis slowly began to pull back to help him when she felt the fabric grow looser against her chest and back. Kaldur reached to the back of her head and kissed her with all his might.

A firework exploded in her stomach, sending sparks of excitement through her veins, and she hastily responded. She pushed her elbows against his bare shoulders and passionately attached his mouth.

She was too busy to feel him sliding her shirt and undergarment up her back until she felt the wind against her bare back and stopped. It was then that he took advantage of her lower lip and removed her tops from her completely. He flung the clothes away and pushed her onto her back, pushing her back against the rough sand and breaking her hair tie, sending her hair fanning around her head.

An uncomfortable feeling aroused in her stomach, and she threw her head back panting. He kissed below her ear, nipping on the sensitive skin that made her twitch and wince, and ran his lips down her ear, throat, collarbone, and chest. She arched her back in stranger arousal and_-oh._

He took possession of her nipples, trapping the left with his teeth and pinching her right. He lapped his tongue over her left and pinched, squeezed, and twisted, tugged, rubbed, and erected the other at the same time. A coil was starting in her stomach and her legs were moving uncomfortably around his hips. Her forehead erupted in wave after wave of heat and her ears were ringing...

The coil snapped in her belly, and an unconscious moan came out of nowhere. Her skin was sticky, and she knew she had sand stuck to her back and arms.

Kaldur continued to torture her nipples, using his teeth to tug and his tongue to lap, and his spare hand to tickle and tap on her underarm, making her thrust her groin against his again and again and again-

She uncoiled another coil again, and panted a cry. "Wow...Kaldur..."

She unzipped his jacket and smoothed her hands over his chest, arms, and sides, too caught up in her own physical feeling to actually arouse him. He hooked a set of webbed fingers into the side of her green briefs, slid the undergarment down her hips, and slowly snaked the cotton down her bare legs, past her feet, and towards the sand.

Artemis had never been naked in front of a man before-even her own father never bathed her as a baby or child, but not counting the day she was born. Her insecurities suddenly vanished as he kissed down her sternum and twisted, rubbed, and circled her breasts, using the other hand to slide down her curve, down her hipbone, and down to between her legs.

Her arm tightened behind his shoulder once he invaded one of two areas that her mother declared no man could ever know of...He pushed webbed fingers inside her wet warmth, and her nails sank into his back, her breath hot against his gills, and her eyes stinging from lack of blinking. He pushed all four of his webbed fingers inside her, and the uncomfortable stretching made her yelp out. "Faster...go faster..."

He started out slow, then began to slide his fingers in and out in and out of her again and again, waves of heat and excitement assailing her body for endless rounds, compelling her to throw her arms back over her head and push her breasts against his chest until...sudden release.

He pressed the top of his head against her chest, smelling the sickly scent of hot and leaking flesh, staring at where her quivering and moving flat abdomen was moving below his. He leaned toward her lips again and kissed her. She threw her arms around his neck and he was finally _inside her_. She choked out but did not shed tears, moaning as they struggled to adjust to their unfamiliar states. Kaldur sighed, stared into her eyes, and moved as he adjusted to their positions in such intimacy. He held her wrists in both hands, pushed her arms above her head, and jutted in and out, squashing her breast with his elbow, and kissing and biting the earlobe around her earring.

She cried out his name, shut her eyes closed, and moaned his name like a broken record. He moved in and out of her, her name on his lips strung between Atlantean phrases. He whispered and muttered over and over again, and the archer felt more aroused.

Her eyes expanded and dried while her lips screamed his name, and her name faded with his face melted against her neck, his release flooding her with relish and affection.

Artemis actually wept tears when he left her, breathing against her ear, her breath tickling his numb gills, and his hands outstretched over her face. He rolled beside her and stared at the stars. "Artemis...wow..."

Artemis purred and wrapped her arms around herself, wishing that they would repeat making love on the sand and thankful that the others were gone.

Pain still in stranger areas, she rolled to her side and slapped a hand onto his chest. "Why don't you suggest...we do a little late-night skinny dipping?"

"Artemis..." he panted and squinted at the stars, trying to recall what his king had taught him about telling time with the stars. "It is...to your clock...eight in the evening..."

"So? The football game does not end until ten thirty."

She stood up, grabbed his hand, pulled him to his feet, and tugged him to the cold water, where the cold water send goosebumps all over her limbs, refreshed a feeling of refreshment, and warmed her blood. She and Kaldur made out, paddled around, and kicked along the surface, Artemis pausing to let Kaldur dive around and kiss around her body underwater. Her hair was wiry and tangled, and her skin seemed to glow in the dark.

Kaldur's head suddenly popped out of the water, and on his face was an eager expression. "Artemis...I just remembered...Superboy and M'gann and Zatanna have informed me earlier that as soon as the game ends, they are going to the school entrance to meet for a school weekend trip. They are not coming home until late Sunday."

By eleven at night, the ocean was quickly losing magic, so Artemis grabbed Kaldur's shoulders as he hurried to the Cave for them to jump out. Artemis picked up her clothes and boots, rushed inside the cold Cave to the shower room, and impatiently waited for her lover, who was picking up the clothes that she dropped. He threw her clothes in the locker room, kissed her before he turned the water on, turned the temperature up, and used the heat and steam to good use.

* * *

Review? Let me know if I should pen more SeaArrow sex?

Secret: I wished Tula had more of a role in the series rather than just "the girl who broke Kaldur's heart" and "a hero who died under unrevealed circumstances"

So...after I wrote this story, and after you readers read the story, should I continue writing SeaArrow sex? I've come up with some interesting ideas, including a cave one, but I don't know since only a few people actually liked this story. Should I keep with SeaArrow sex or no?


End file.
